The Ring
by Lady Sith And White Demoness
Summary: [Lady Sith] Duo's sick, but Heero has a surprise for him that will, beyond a doubt, cheer him up. 1+2


The Ring

By: Lady Sith

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing......so nyah nyah nyah nyah. Heh heh heh..... Um, I'm probably never gonna put this fic up, and if I do, I feel sorry for you readers out there. *snickers*

Warning: yaoi, shounen-ai, 1+2, hentai humor *grins*

This is my first yaoi ficcie.....so......um......I doubt it's any good. Well, the warning's up. And if you deliberately ignored it, then here: THIS FIC IS YAOI AND SHOUNEN-AI MATERIAL!! There. I don't know how you'd be able to ignore THAT. *grins*  
  


Duo's Journal

Keep out or the Great Shinigami will have to destroy you! HA HA HA HA HA!!!

The day that Heero proposed to me was, by far, the worst day I've ever had. I had the flu and was currently puking my brains out when my lover walked into my....well, OUR, bedroom. I know I looked awful. I mean, the God of Death can't always look good, now can he?

Quatre had stayed by me all day. But when Heero walked through the door, home from work, he and my koi exchanged mysterious smiles and Quatre left. Not even with a 'Good-bye, I hope you get better soon' I mean, the nerve of some people....

Oh, yeah. Now, where was I?

Ummmm......puking my brains out. That's it. I didn't know why Heero decided to visit me, because he usually doesn't when I'm sick. So, of course, I was startled. Didn't help much that I was leaning over the toilet, heaving up the remains from lunch. You can imagine that it was pretty sick. 

After I was done, Heero helped me get into bed. Not THAT way, you perverts I was too sick for that. (Which sucked.....) Anyways, where was I? 

I was just on the verge of falling asleep when Heero poked me. As you can imagine I was pretty pissed off.

"What?" I grumbled, burrowing deeper into the bed. "I'm trying to sleep, Hee-chan. We can do that when I'm better...."

But all Heero did was grunt. I rolled over, presenting my back to him. I was hoping he'd get the message. He didn't.

Again, I was about to fall asleep when Heero poked me. Harder this time. I grumbled and rolled over, mumbling something like, 'baka horny Heero.....can't wait until I get better....' I can't really remember what I said, 'cause I was so sick. Well, actually, I can, but I don't want to get into worse trouble if Heero finds this journal..... Heh heh heh.....

Anyways, I turned around and cracked open an eye. "What do you want, now?" I growled, trying to sit up. I didn't have enough strength for it. I just flopped back down like a pathetic little fish. I sighed and managed to crack open my other eye.

When Heero knew that I was totally awake, he reached into his pocket and took something out. I looked closer, curious. It was a box. A velvet box, like the kind I saw in jewelry stores. The kind that wedding rings.....

Oh, crap.

Quickly, before Heero could say anything, I reached forward and snatched that little box out of his hands. I rolled over onto my stomach, like I did when I was little, so that way no one could steal my things from me. Heero didn't try to do anything, but I peeked over my shoulder, just in case.

He was staring at me wide-eyed. For a minute he reminded me of a wild animal, trapped in a corner with no escape. Then, he swallowed and gave me a shaky smile.

Even more curious, I returned my attention back to the box. I opened it. And, lo and behold, there it was. A delicate gold wedding band.

I blinked rapidly. Even though I knew what was in the box, I was still surprised. Heero had just purposed to me....kinda. Well, I guess he did, in his own way. But still I was hoping that he would purpose to me like how the movies do it. The man gets on one knee, he looks lovingly into his One and Only's eyes, then whispers softly, 'Will you marry me, my love?'

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Like that would ever happen, huh?

Still, I had to try.

I gave the box back to Heero and glared at him. He looked down at the box in his hands, shocked. Then he looked up at me. There were tears in his eyes. I think he got the wrong message. Soooo......I had to fix that, too.

I gave him my kawaiiest grin and winked at him. "If you're gonna purpose to me, Hee-chan, ya gotta do it right," I said.

He blinked. Yup, that's right I finally made him blink. Cool, ne?

Then, he smiled at me. A full-blown grin. I was shocked. I mean....Heero only grins when he's about to blow up something.......well, he also grinned when he finally killed Relena, but we won't get into that.....

Heero took my hand, still grinning up at me. Then, he went down on one knee. I'm serious. Just like they do in the movies. He took the ring out of the box and carefully slipped it on my finger. "Will you marry me, Duo Maxwell?" he asked.

And that was one of the stupidest questions that Heero had ever asked me. Of course I would marry him!!

And I told him that. If it was possible, Heero's grin broadened. Then, he leaned forward and kissed me. Em.....you probably can imagine what followed after that..... Heh heh heh....

Later on the night, I realized something: I guess that means I have to change my name to Duo Maxwell Yuy now, huh?


End file.
